New mediums and new processes, and modifications of conventional mediums and processes often expand the use of formal elements thereby making the creation of new images possible, and enabling ideas to be realized in images that previously could not be achieved. Consequently, for thousands of years those making images of art, design, and architecture and those working with them have focused an enormous amount of work on image making mediums and processes, particularly on mediums and processes that were unconventional at the time. Science and cutting edge science has played a major role in this endeavor. Image makers are today deeply involved in exploring all kinds of areas of science in order to develop art, design and architecture; in order to use the formal elements in new ways; in order to realize their ideas e.g., without compromising; and in order to expand and innovate art, design and architecture. The present invention is part of this mainstream current of image making that is tied to science.
The present invention combines art, design and architecture with science as never before. Prior to this invention, the use of polymers in images was limited and problematic, (e.g., refer to US Patent Application 20030035917-A1). By taking advantage of a wide range of polymers, and using them with a wide range of other, unconventional and novel materials, processes, and advances on the frontiers of science, the present invention expands the formal elements available for making images considerably. This invention offers very desirable new mediums and processes for making images as well as novel variations of conventional image making mediums and processes, both of which have many variations. Examples are new polymeric compositions; polymers that change in response to stimulants like electricity or light; smart materials; e-materials like electronic paper; processes for these; as well as nanomaterials and nanotechnology which can enhance and impart remarkable properties or formal elements to inventive images. These can expand the use of light, space, transparency, form, structure, strength, conductivity, devices, visual effects, interactivity, and/or permanence of inventive images to such an extent that a wide range of new images can be created, some of which will be strikingly different from art, design and architecture made prior to this invention. By opening the horizon for image making, this invention will expand the variety of new images that will exist. Refer to further description in US Patent Application 20030035917-A1.